prospecto de novia
by sake more
Summary: cinco hermanos fueron confinados a un matrimonio, con un chica que no conocían, así que para casarse con ella deben de hacer que ella los elija, pero hay un problema, ellos no aceptaran ese sucio truco manipulador de su madre... el crédito a la imagen no es mia
1. Chapter 1

**prospecto de novia**

Declimer: todos saben que los personajes de CSS no me pertenecen ellos son de CLAMP pero la historia es completamente mía y no busco lucrar.

notas de autora: este es un capitulo erróneo de el amor escondido en un juego, y la verdad es que al leer no me gusto y le cree un principio y en esto termino, por favor no me maten XD.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-oO-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Y aquí estoy, parada frente a esta gran misión, jamás pensé que fuera tan gigantesca, vaya que mi padre obvio el detalle de que aquellos primos era ricos, ¡más bien millonarios!, su casa era muy… larga tanto que me llevó dos cuadras para encontrar la entrada, pero al fin ya estoy aquí y para ser honesta me siento un poco… ¿intranquila?, no sé cómo describir el sentimiento. Tan perdida estaba en mi pensamiento que no me di cuenta que un chico estaba freten a mi (al otro lado de la reja), sus ojos azules me miraban con mucha intensidad, Su cabello era cenizo, estaba totalmente serio, parecía no agradarle la idea de que yo viniera a interrumpir su pacificada existencia, parecía que no le caía bien, pero allí seguía parado sin decir nada. ¡Pero claro que seguiría allí!, yo no me había presentado.

-bu… buenos días, soy Sakura Kinomoto y estaré viviendo aquí-extendí mi mano, pero él en vez de tomarla alzó un ceja, para después salir completamente de la casa (o sea abrir la reja) y pasar por mi lado.

-Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé- dijo mientras pasaba, me gire para verle marchar, luego sus pasos se detuvieron –y no es un gusto conocerte- le vi formar una sonrisa ladina, ¿acaso se burlaba de mí?, no, no Sakura imaginaciones tuyas.- por cierto soy Yue, nos vemos- se despidió sin mirarme.

Por lo menos el chico me había ahorrado el trabajo de abrir ese gran reja, entre y caminé hasta la puerta principal, toque él timbre hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió…

-Yue, ¡te dije que tu llave…!- al parecer estaba preparándose para regañar a lo grande al chico (poco amigable) que acababa de salir, tenía igual el cabello cenizo peros sus ojos eran dorados y usaba lentes.

-amm, lo siento soy Sakura Kinomoto y estaré con ustedes un tiempo- me sonrió dulcemente y al momento comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, revolviéndolo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-bienvenida pequeña, te esperábamos pasa…- ¡gracias dios!, por fin alguien amable – te mostraré tu habitación, tus cosas llegaron ya, así que las encontraras allí, espero que estés a gusto con nosotros, después de todo Mamá nos encargó mucho que te hiciéramos feliz- lo miré extrañamente ¿a qué se refería "con que me hicieran feliz"?- entra al ascensor, tu cuarto estará en el tercer piso, por cierto soy Yukito mucho gusto en concerté, mi cuarto está en el segundo piso por si me necesitas-

-gracias…- las puertas se abrieron y dieron salida a un gran pasillo.

-no hay de que, conocerás a los demás ya tarde, tres de ellos estudian y llegaran de noche por sus diversas actividades extra escolares, por ahora solo estoy yo, ya que mi hermano gemelo huyó- me sorprendí un poco que dijera que era su gemelo, puesto que eran totalmente diferentes.

-ya lo conozco-

- y te trato como un mosca ¿no es cierto?-llevé mi mano a mi mentón ¿Qué debía responderle?

-amm, pues algo así, en realidad solo dijo que no le daba gusto conocerme, eso esto.-

-woo, ¿eso te dijo?-asentí- creo que le gustaste mucho-

-¡¿Qué?¡- sí, es cierto me escandalice, ¿Qué?, el chico pareció entender el punto y movió las manos rápidamente.

-no, no, es decir, bueno quise decir que le agradaste-

-ahh, pues me pareció lo contrario- fue cuando me acorde de su risita burlona y apreté los puños.

- él es así, demasiado cerrado a veces, pero cuídate suele ser algo… olvídalo, esta es tu habitación, es la única habitada en este piso, así podrás estar un poco más segura y yo también me quedaré más tranquilo. -¿segura?, ¿más tranquilo? otra vez diciendo cosas extrañas.

-muchas gracias Yukito-

-estaré abajo en el estudio revisando algo del trabajo, búscame si me necesitas-asentí y antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico ya me había dado un beso en la mejilla, cosa totalmente nueva para mí, les mentiría si no sentí toda mi cara arder.- te veré al rato pequeña- se fue y yo entre rápidamente al cuarto y me tire en la cama, tal vez sea una costumbre para ellos y yo no estaba enterada.

Acomodé todas mis pertenecías en el lugar debido (básicamente acomodé unos cuadros), la habitación era muy linda, era completamente rosa (mi color favorito) en realidad agradecía mucho que fuese decorada exactamente igual que mi antigua habitación. Tomé un baño y me puse un traje rosa tipo sastre (tenía muchos trajes así), quería vestirme lo más formal posible, si pues Yukito me informó que tendríamos una cena familiar para conocernos realmente. Bien, tal vez no les dije mi edad ¿verdad?, disculpen mi falta de atención tengo exactamente veinte años cumplidos, voy a la universidad de economía y administración, si, por culpa de mi padre y hermano (esos hombres de negocios me obligaron).

Las siete en punto, ya era hora, baje por el ascensor hasta el primer piso, las puertas se abrieron dejando escuchar un bella pieza de piano, caminé por las habitaciones hasta ubicar la puerta correcta, estaba entre abierta así que me fue fácil entrar, me acerque tratando de no hacer ruido con mis tacones y lo logré, cerré los ojos y disfruté de la música…

-Hola… - ¿en qué momento terminó la canción?, al abrir los ojos y me topé con unos ojos azules profundos, que se encontraban debajo de unos peculiares anteojos que le daban un toque de misterios.

-Hola, perdón por interrumpir- el chico se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí.

-bueno, fue una bonita interrupción ¿sabes?, debes de ser Sakura ¿no?-asentí y él sonrío-debo de alistarme te veré en un rato-me tomó de la mano y la besó- definitivamente digo que si…- ¿Qué?, nuevamente están estos hermanos hablando en clave, salió de la habitación y me acerque a la ventana que daban a los hermosos jardines de la mansión.

-¡aquí estas!- ese grito ¡debió escucharse por todo Tokio!, quien sea que fuera ese individuo me estaba abrazando muy… fu…Fuerte- hueles rico, ¿tienes mucho tiempo esperándome?, perdona por hacerte esperar-

-disculpa… me estas asfixiando…-dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

-jajajaja, no seas tímida- **demente**.- soy Yamasaki, querida Sakura, vamos te llevaré a que conozcas toda la casa- sin que pudiera decir nada fui arrastrada por él.

¡Asustada!, así me sentía tanto que tuve que escaparme de él, no dejaba de hablar, de alagarme ¡y de abrasarme!. Estaba de tras de una de las puertas, sosteniendo un… ¿Qué era esto?.

-¿roseador?… bueno de algo me servirá….- me pican el hombro, y siento algo parecido al pánico, oh no, ¡oh no! ¡ Ya me encontró!.

-¿quién eres?-pero antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar esa pregunta mi manos ya habían actuado, roseándole el agua en la cara.

-lo siento, él me persigue y….-

-¡Sakura!-di un brinco al escucharle gritar mi nombre, como pude enfrenté al chico que tenía ante mí, lo sujeté del cuello para decirle.

-¡Escóndeme!-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-oO-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**NORMAL POV**

La cena había acabado, y ahora se encontraban todos sentados en la sala.

-amm… bien, ¿quién quiere presentarse primero?-

-yo- el chico de cabello negro de inmediato se paró – soy Yamasaki, tengo 19 años, estoy en segundo año de la carrera de LEA, soy un buen estudiante, soy guapo, divertido y te diré: ¡acepto casarme contigo!- al cabo de un segundo después de haber soltado eso, el chico fue prácticamente golpeado por el chico de cabello azul.

-creo que mejor yo los presentare pequeña- el astuto Yukito decidió intervenir.

-bueno, yo soy Yukito, él es mi hermano gemelo Yue, tenemos 22 años, los dos somos LEA y trabajamos para la empresa de nuestra madre, por otra parte ese peli-azul es nuestro hermano Eriol tiene 21 años y estar en el tercer y último año de LEA, ahora este chico- Señalo al chico castaño- es Shaoran tiene veinte y desde ahora será también tu nuevo compañero, eso es todo-

- estoy muy cansada, creo que me iré a descansar- la chica se levantó y salió de la habitación, debía de superar este día tan alocado, sus primos eran unos completos…. Raros.

Sin embargo los chicos solo la siguieron con la vista y en cuanto calcularon que ella ya estaba arriba, cuatro de ellos explotaron.

-¡Ella es mía!-los cinco se vieron retándose, pero fue Yukito el más sensato de todos quien tuvo que llevar las cosas lo mejor posible, después de todo era el más grande, por un segundo que Yue, pero lo era.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?, nosotros, prometimos que no aceptaríamos a ninguna ella que escogiera, ¿lo olvidan?-

**Flash back.**

El cuarto estaba bastante tranquilo, al fondo de este estaba una gran escritorio, y en las silla giratoria que se colocaba de tras era ocupada por una imponente mujer de cabellos negros, era Irean Clow, madre de os cinco chicos que se encontraban del otro lado del escritorio, esperando nada más la razón por la que habían sido llamados ante su presencia

-llegará el próximo lunes a Tokio, ella será una futura señora Clow, el pequeño detalle es que solamente ella dirá a quien elige, y si la quieren tendrán que hacer méritos.- un mano golpeo el escritorio, Yue se había enojado estaba harto de que su madre siempre quisiera controlarlos.

-no, no pienso estar en tu juego-

-madre, desearíamos nosotros mismo buscar a nuestra esposas, no necesitamos que lo hagas por nosotros-

-Yukito gracias por tu considerada oferta, pero esto no está en discusión-

**Fin del Flash back**

-todos mantendremos esa palabra ¿de acuerdo?- fue el turno de Yue para acceder ante tal dilema.

-¡sí!- respondieron todos, no estaban dispuesto a aceptar que su madre los manipulara de esa manera, menos con esa tonta excusa de ya estar vieja y que probablemente (como iba las cosas) no vería a ninguno de sus hijos casados, bah palabrerías de su madre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-oO-o-o-o-o-o-o**

SAKURA POV

Un mes había pasado, las tardes de ese mes fueron muy aburridas, en realidad desde su comportamiento tan **Extraño **el primer día, todo había sido diferente… ¿Cómo?, les explico… al día siguiente ellos apenas me dirigieron la palabra, lo que en ese momento fue verdaderamente un alivio pero definitivamente esto ya era ¡insoportable! , ¡un mes ignorándome!, vaya que era una record, pero… ¿Quién tenía la culpa?, ¿yo (la intrusa en su casa) por no intentar saber algo de ellos? O ¿mis primos por ignorarme a pesar de que aceptaron que me quedase en su casa?, pff era evidente que era mi culpa, asi que por eso me he propuesto conocerlos, interactuar más en la casa y no dejar que la mala impresión que tuve de algunos me aleje, porque a pesar de todo ellos (bueno su familia) se encargan de mí.

De lo poco que sé es que Yukito trabaja desde casa, siempre después de comer se encierra en su estudio, ¿Qué podré hacer por él?, ¡oh ya se!, tal vez pueda ayudarlo un poco en su trabajo, al fin que también me beneficio con la carrera.

Yue, él casi nunca está en casa, los sirvientes dicen que él va a las empresas, amm… pero he visto que al terminar la cena se dirige a la parte de atrás de la casa, averiguaré a que va.

Eriol, él no tiene rutina así que tengo que ser más lista para emboscarlo, mujajajaja…

Yamasaki, trago pesado, debo decir que me da un poco de miedo, ¡y si trata de llevarme por todos lados otra vez!, no Sakura, tranquilízate estará bien.

Shaoran este chico será muy difícil, bueno creo que aún no supera lo del primer día, pero ¿qué más quiere?, ¡ya me disculpe! Y sigue mirándome con el ceño fruncido cada vez que estamos juntos, y cuando le hablo solo aligera el paso ¡y me deja!

Bueno, mañana es lunes y mis nuevas actividades empiezan, me levantaré muy temprano y les prepararé algo para que lleven cuando se vayan.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-oO-o-o-o-o-o-o**

autora pov(jajaja)

-el desayuno estuvo delicioso mika-chan- dice eriol a la empleada que en ese momento recogía los platos.

-puedes deben saber, mis niños…- aquella señora (nana de esos chicos), miro a Sakura y esta trataba de hacerle señas para que no dijeran nada.- que todo se lo deben a la srita. Sakura- cinco miradas sobre ella, se sentía pequeñita.

-muchas gracias Sakura- la voz amble y sererena de Eriol le sorprendió, solo pudo sonreír y decir demasiado bajo.

-no es nada- las mejillas algo ruborizadas se le notaban demasiado bien, ¿y quién no lo estaría con esa mirada penetrante que tenía el peli-azul?

Cuando todos se disponían a Salir, mika-chan le dio a cada uno su almuerzo.

-ya no tenemos diez años nana- respondió Yue-

-pero quien sabe que o si es que algo comen, así que dejen de hablar y llévenselo-aquella algo anciana nana, guiño los ojos a la chica.

Casi todos tomaron sus autos, excepto Shaoran que al igual que la castaña no tenía auto. Por lo que pudo saber, el auto del castaño le fue quitado por entrar en arrancones y desde entonces no había sido devuelto, además que sus hermanos tenían estrictamente prohibido llevarle, unas pequeñas risitas se le escaparon de los labios de la castaña, Shaoran le miró de reojo un poco molesto.

Sí que agradecía el castigo porque de lo contrario ella se tendría que ir **SOLA** caminando.

Por cierto había algo que me dejaba completamente en desconcierto mi hermano, si, él era un poco… sobreprotector, bah **MUY, MUY ** sobreprotector y aun no comprendo como es que él me dejo venir aquí, debió de darle un infarto cuando supo que tenía que estar viviendo con cinco chicos (que debo aceptar son bastante atractivos) primos mios, seguro debe de estar bajo el efecto de alguna droga para aceptarlo…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-oO-o-o-o-o-o-o**

POV NORMAL (lo que en realidad pasó)

-toya, necesitamos hablar- dice aquel hombre de ojos ambles y cabello castaño; a su hijo, bastante parecido a él en realidad, solo que con un semblante mortal, imponente y muy seguro.

-¿Qué pasa, padre?-ambos hombres toman asiento y fujitaka (el padre del aquel chico de mirada asesina) suspira, lo que venía no era fácil basta ver a su hijo para saber que nunca aceptaría el trato que había hecho con Ieran. Pero, pensándolo bien… no tenía por qué enterarse del todo ¿o sí?

-veras… tu hermana, tu hermana se ira en Japón- las palabras salieron de golpe.

-¿Qué?, ¿con el permiso de quién?- el momento esperado…

-mío- los ojos molestos de su hijo le veían llenos de incredulidad, en realidad pensaba que esto era idea de su querida hermanita.- pero no va a estar sola-

-¿a no?-

-no, estarán con unas primas de Tokio, son cinco y rondan su edad-

-**NO, ** eso es peor, ¿tienes ideas lo que esas adolescente pueden hacerle?-

-sí, es decir no te preocupes a su cargo estará un cuidadora que según me dicen es muy estricta-Toya le miro con desconfianza y después formo una sonrisa, llena de malicia, seguro pensó que su hermanita tendría a alguien peor en esa ciudad pero que equivocado estaba-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-oO-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**SAKURA POV **

La gran sala de comidas de escuela era realmente abastecedora, yo estaba sola, la única amiga que había logrado hacer no había venido ese día, si Chiharu estaba enferma hoy ni qué remedio, empezaba abrir mí almuerzo cuando el sonido de carraspeo me detuvo.

-creo que tú tienes mi comida- al principio no entendí, pero después pase de sus ojos castaños al bonito traste rosa que sujetaba, reí sin poder evitarlo- ¿me devolverás el mío o solo te reirás?- es cuando supe que tenía una oportunidad.

-te la daré si… te quedas a comerlo conmigo- abrió los ojos como si hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad, pero no me importo y en vez de eso decidí enfrentarlo firmemente- ¿Qué dices?-

-NO-

-entonces no te la daré-

-no importa, compraré algo-se dio la vuelta, piensa sakura, tenía que ser algo rápido.

-oh, entonces le diré a tu nana que decidiste tirar su comida, después de todo creo que ella se levantó muy temprano para hacerlo- me lanzó una mirada asesina que en lo absoluto me asusto, en realidad mi hermano hacia mejores.

-eso es chantaje Sakura- alce los hombros para restarle importancia y él no tubo de otra que sentarse frente a ella.-bien- sonreí, lo que al parecer le asusto más, pero no importaba durante ese prevé tiempo le obligue a que me dijera su color favorito (verde), su sabor favorito (chocolate) y hasta su fecha de cumpleaños (13 de julio), pero en verdad me dio mucho trabajo…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-oO-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ahora mismo estoy de tras de un árbol, con la cara asomada para poder ver, ¿Qué porque lo hago?, bueno sigo de cerca a Yue, sigue caminando y cambio de posición (en realidad a otro árbol) para seguirlo de cerca, hasta que por fin llego a unas canchas, sacó un balón de baloncesto y comenzó a dar tiros largos.

-puedes salir ya- me grita y tengo que hacer lo que me ordena- se gira hacia mí, comienza a caminar (en realidad me hace retroceder)- ¿sabes que es malo seguir a las personas?- está muy cerca de mí, las palabras no salen de mi por más que me esfuerce, pero dos segundos después me deja para reírse.- ¿te la creíste?, solo estaba jugando-frunzo el ceño- vamos de verdad pensó que seguir a las personas es malo-

- ¡yo solo quería conocerte un poco más!- su risa se apaga inmediatamente, ¿había dicho algo malo?.

- ¿sabes?, creo que es mejor que te vayas…- vuelve a tomar el balón entre sus manos y sigue jugando.

- pongámoslo más interesante, juego contigo un partido de 15, si yo ganó me dejaras jugar contigo al baloncesto cada vez que quiera, pero si pierdo…-

-te apartaras de mi vista todo lo que quede de tu estancia- extendió su mano, yo no dude ni un instante, mi hermano me había enseñado muy bien, seguramente podía ganarle.

-no tengo nada que perder-

La contienda había empezado y yo estaba más que concentrada en todos sus movimientos, era rápido, pero yo era mejor, varias veces le robaba el balón sin problema, tenía 14 y él trece, la pelota que lance estaba todavía en el aire, solo esperaba a que entrara, pero Yue corría a toda velocidad para alcanzarla, lamentablemente no lo hizo y la pelota fue directamente a la cesta. Mi emoción me llevó a un pequeño baile, mientras Yue sufría su derrota, hasta que después de un rato de molestia se rio de mi tonto baile.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-oO-o-o-o-o-o-o**

NORMAL POV

Yukito estaba muy centrado revisando cada carpeta de esa inmensa montaña de archivos que estaban en su escritorio, de pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse, supuso que era su nana que siempre trataba de decirle que descansara…

-te traje un rico Té – su voz le hizo levantar de inmediato la vista, entrando con una pequeña charola de plata estaba Sakura, se levantó de inmediato para ayudarla.

-no debiste molestarte-

-no fue molestia- Yuki, tomo su té, pensaba que mientras más rápido lo hiciera, menos tiempo tardaría la castaña allí -en realidad me gustaría mucho ayudarte…- bajo de golpe su taza, ¿había escuchado bien? – Y no me digas que no puedo hacerlo, algo tengo que hacer, algo básico como ordenar, sacar cuentas, no sé, algo- los ojos verdes le miraban suplicantes, ¿Cómo podía él negarse a ellos?.

-está bien, ¿vez esos documentos que están allí?- apunto a un gran pila de documentos- encarpétalos y ordénalos alfabéticamente-sí, podría ser mucho para ella pero tal vez así desistiría en su intento por ayudarlo, volvió a mirar su taza y en un segundo sintió unos labios besar su mejilla.

-¡gracias!- allí estaba él con la mano en la mejilla, viendo como ella se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar la primera carpeta de archivos, en realidad la chica lo hizo con la intención de acoplarse a su manera de saludar, pero lo que no sabía era que esa vez que él mismo le dio un beso similar no fue como costumbre ni nada por el estilo. Sacudió su cabeza y sigue con su trabajo.

Las horas pasaron volando, él por fin había terminado su trabajo, pero ahora que recordaba Sakura hacia bastante tiempo que le había dicho que había acabado, no es que no le diera importancia a la chica, solo era que en ese momento estaba leyendo un contrato importante del cual no podía perder ningún detalle y solo le respondió algo como "si", mañana debía de agradecerle apropiadamente, se levantó de su asiento y fue cuando la vio… estaba acurrucada durmiendo en uno de los sillones de su despacho, sonrió, parecía un ángel, nunca se imaginó verla así, aunque ella no lo supiera siempre estaba pendiente de ella, no lo veía por que siempre se escondía para evitar que lo viera, era él que más tiempo convivía con ella, eso debido a que siempre estaba en casa, suspiro, no podía dejarla allí, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cuarto.

La acostó y arropó era pequeña, pero le hacía despertar algo que ni el mismo podía explicarse, se despidió con un beso en la freten y salió del cuarto antes de que alguien lo descubriera…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-oO-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡siga a ese auto azul!- el taxi que había tomado se apuró a acatar las órdenes de la joven de ojos verdes, tenía que perseguir a ese Eriol, hoy era su oportunidad de perseguirlo y emboscarlo, cuando por fin el auto del chico se detuvo pago muy bien al pobre hombre que la había llevado por todos lados tratando de alcanzar a ese primo suyo.

Pasó por algunos cuartos vacíos antes de llegar exactamente donde se encontraba aquel chico, vio por la ventana a un montón de niños y niñas que rondaban los 10 años, ambos estaban divididos en cuatro partes y tenían carpetas, siguió buscando por todos lados esa cabellera azul, sin dar con ella, hasta que el sonido del piano la ayudo a dar con el paradero del muchacho.

Después de unas cuantas notas en el piano, los niños empezaron a cantar, si, se sentían como escuchar a un coro de ángeles, todos esos niños sonreían y se veían felices, espero a que todo terminara para poder hablar de esto con él. Pero su plan fue turbado cuando algunos niños la tomaron de la mano y la jalaron al cuarto.

-maestro Eriol, esta chica bonita ¿es tu novia?-la pregunta que aquella niña hizo, puso en un completo color rosa la cara de la castaña, por su parte eriol estaba sorprendido de su presencia. Se acercó hasta la niña y se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

-no lo es, pero si tuviera que elegir a una novia definitivamente la elegiría a ella- sonrió para los niños dejando a Sakura algo consternada, ¿Cómo debía de reaccionar a eso?- creo que sus padres los esperan deben de ir con ellos.-

-si…-todo ellos salieron corriendo dejándolos completamente solos.

-woo, es increíble lo que haces- la chica estaba más que emocionada de ver tanto trabajo y tanta ternura en un chico como él.

-¿en verdad te lo parece?- le sonrió muy diferente, tanto que parecía que le ¿estaba coqueteando?.

-sí, bueno lo que haces con los niños es increíble.-

-pues que te puedo decir, me gusta… ¿tu cantas?-

-bueno, yo…- debía decirle que era algo así como ¿una soprano extrema?, mientras duda la chica no se dio cuenta en que momento Eriol le tomó de la mano y la llevó justamente al piano.

-últimamente compuse esta canción, pero aunque es realmente hermosa, debo decir que hay notas muy altas que no creo poder encontrar a alguien capaz de darlas, pero que tal si me ayudas- ¿quería tiempo con ellos? Allí estaba su oportunidad.

Eriol jamás se esperó tener una voz así, tan cerca de él, tan dulce y con un registro amplio, si antes le había gustado ella por ser linda, y exactamente igual a su chica ideal, su voz lo había enamorado. Ahora la necesitaba en su vida como para que su música tuviera sentido tanto como su vida propia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-oO-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-ho… hola, ¿puedo pasar?- Yamasaki llevaba días encerrado en su cuarto y nadie lo había notado, nadie excepto ella.

-¡Sakura ¡-dio un brinco desde su cama hasta la puerta, se recargo en la pared y le dio su mejor sonrisa a la castaña, no le importo que sus libros, libretas y lápices salieran volando por todo el lugar con tal de ver de cerca a la castaña. -¿viniste por mí?-

-no, yo solo…-

-no lo digas, sé que es difícil para ti, pero lo diré por ti, si Sakura- un misterioso y luminoso ambiente lo envolvía.- te lo dije antes, te lo digo ahora, acepto casarme contigo- una rosa roja aprecio de quien sabe dónde y le fue entregado a la chica.

-yo no venía a eso en realidad-

-¿a no?- Sakura negó con la cabeza y él llevo una mano en su mentón- ya sé, ¿quieres que huyamos de todo?-

-amm … no-

-tal vez, ¿querías decirme solamente que me amabas?- esto ya era cansado.

-noo-

-¡lo tengo!, quieres darme una linda carta-

-¡Qué no!- el grito hizo que él la mirara desconcertado y su curiosidad aumento.

-¿y entonces?-

-pues hace días que tu no sales y quería saber ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-¡lo sabía, estabas preocupada por mí!- la chica se dio un golpe en la frente, este chico no cambiaba…- bueno, la verdad es que tengo una tarea importante y aun no logro entenderla-

-oh, entonces yo podría ayudarte, déjame verla-la chica se abrió campo en la marea de libros que Yamasaki tenía encima de su cama.- mira no están difícil- el chico dejo la puerta para tomar lugar a su lado.

-esto es lo que tienes que hacer…- pero la mirada del chico estaba perdida en ella, ¿no era lo más lindo?, ella se había preocupado por él y ahora le ayudaba con su tarea.- ¿lo entendiste?, hey Yamasaki, ¿me estas escuchando?-

-emm puedes volver a repetirlo- por supuesto que no le estaba escuchando, pero si quería terminar esa tarea más le valía ahora si escucharla.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-oO-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La casa enorme que de los Clow en este momento se encontraba ocupada por dos amigos que compartían café, el padre de Sakura y la madre de los hermanos Clow platicaban sobre asuntos que le eran importantes.

-¿y como va nuestro plan Irean?-la imponente mujer dejo de lado la taza de café.

- fujitaka querido, ahora todo va sobre ruedas-

Si antes estaba segura que la chica era perfecta para solo uno de sus hijos ahora con todo lo que la nana le había contado, no estaba segura de nada, pero no los presionaría, de todos modos al final solo ella elegiría, era el acuerdo que tenía con el padre de la chica.

Alma gemela de uno, prospecto de novia para todos.

FIN

jajaja, HOLA, antes de que me reclamen yo decidí hacer esto asi por que tengo muchos otros fic, pero como todo lo dejo al gusto de sutedes chicas, lo que pasara con este fic es cosa de ustedes.

bye, nos vemos pronto dejen review

sake more


	2. Chapter 2

Prospecto de novia.

Capitulo II:

Declimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía (por supuesto sin fin de lucro).

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba tirada en su cama, pesé que había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que había llegado a la casa, todavía no podría sentirse tranquila, se sentía como una intrusa, pues a pesar de tener un poco de contacto verbal con todos, aun estos se notaban distantes. Vaya, ella era una parlanchina nata y ahora estaba sin hablar el 90% del día, ¿acaso querían que ella marcara un record?.

Bajó y se fue directamente a la concina, tomó un tarro grande de helado y caminó hasta la sala, donde le esperaba una buena película, la casa estaba silenciosa, no había nadie más que Yukito, pero era predecible que no saldría de su oficina, suspiró, si, debía admitirlo extrañaba mucho a su hermano, bueno no extrañaba la parte en que él le hacia bullyng (¡no en lo absoluto¡) pero si extrañaba tener a alguien a quien contarle su día, quien estuviera con ella viendo películas hasta cansarse, él era ese alguien que siempre estaba con ella y hasta **a veces** le demostrara su cariño. Tomó su cuchara y comió helado, mientras veía el comienzo de su película.

-¿estas deprimida?- escuchó que le preguntaron, su mirada se dirigió al chico de ojos dorados que se encontraba parado en la entrada de la sala.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- él se acercó hasta ella.

-bueno, porque estas comiendo helado y viendo película-Sakura se sorprendió por la respuesta pero después de eso rio, y el chico quedo consternado, ¿había dicho algo raro?.-¿dije algo gracioso?- preguntó un poco intimidado.

- es que creo que has visto muchas películas,-dijo entre risa la chica, y cuando pudo recomponerse desvió la mirada, volviendo a su antiguo rostro neutro -sin embargo podría decirse que estoy un poco triste-

-¿se puede saber?-dijo sentándose a su lado, la chica de nuevo dirigió su rostro a él.

—bueno, es que…- dudo un poco en decirle, después de todo podría sentirse mal, dejo a un lado el bote de helado y lo miro, estaba a punto de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación pero la mirada compresiva que Yukito le daba le fue suficiente para decidirse no sin antes soltar un suspiro— no tengo con quien hablar, ni ver una película, también está la parte de que ustedes parecen no querer hablarme…- la chica siguió hablando, pero Yukito quedó centrado en esa última frase, cuando hicieron el acuerdo jamás pensaron en ella, ahora que lo recordaba su madre dijo que ella no sabía nada, y por su egoísmo ella estaba así… era su culpa, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, sin embargo era la única que estaba pagando los platos rotos —me siento sola- la afirmación le hizo reaccionar y sin pensarlo mucho la jaló hacia él, atrapándola entre sus brazos, se quedaron en silencio un rato.

—lo siento, no debimos tratarte así pequeña-Sakura estaba con una mano en el pecho de Yukito, estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. —no te sientas sola, yo estoy aquí contigo, cuando me necesites solo llámame que estaré allí para escucharte y también con mucho gusto veré películas contigo.- la chica se separó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa tierna, cosa que ante los ojos de Yuki le pareció lo mejor del mundo.

—Gracias…- la chica le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla—prepararé palomitas, porque te quedaras a ver una peli conmigo ¿verdad?—aun sorprendido asintió, ella se fue por un rato, tiempo en el que él estaba más que perdido en su mundo. ¿De dónde saco el impulso de abrazarla?, ¡por dios!, el jamás había sido bueno para tratar con chicas, muy diferente de su hermano Yue que siempre estaba rodeado de ellas, es más cada vez que alguna se le acercaba él solo se marchaba del lugar, ignorándola y solo centrándose en el libro que llevaba . Pero ahora ella tan solo dice algo y hace que ese sentimiento de protección surja en él. —Aquí están- se sentó, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y debía admitirlo, le gustaba verla de esa forma y si él podía ayudar a mantenerla así lo haría, miro la gran pantalla tratando de poner atención pero en vez de eso estaba nuevamente divagando… siempre había sido muy entregado a sus libros y su trabajo, básicamente ese era su mundo pero tal vez ese era un bueno momento para cambiar. Sintió un peso en su hombro derecho, giró un poco su rostro y notó que Sakura había recargado su cabeza en él para sentirse cómoda, la chica estaba muy concentrada en el televisor que no notó que él se quedó otra vez mirándola. —¿Crees que él se dará por vencido?- preguntó la chica, refiriéndose a la película que veían, regreso su vista rápidamente a la pantalla para no ser descubierto.

—Bueno, espero que al menos lo intente-

—¿Vemos otra?- le miro con ojos suplicante.

—Claro pequeña- sus ojos verdes se iluminaron.

—Escoge— Yukito llevó una mano al mentón, hace mucho que no veía una así que se dijo ¿Por qué no?... —ya sé- se levantó y puso una que estaba en casa.

Y allí se encontraba ella, colgada del brazo del chico de cabellos cenizos, quien se **ofreció** a llevarla hasta su cuarto (bueno está bien, ella lo obligó) pero ciertamente él tenía la culpa, de todos los géneros que existen tubo que escoger la de** terror, **no tuvo el valor de decirle que no, porque él chico había dicho que hace mucho (y con mucho me refiero a ¡**años!) **que no había visto una así, pero su cerebro la está traicionando por ver esa peli, y es que la casa de aquella película se parecía mucho a esta, la puertas del ascensor se abrió en el piso de su habitación.

—Llegamos pequeña- le dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. Era el momento de la despedida, ella dio un paso adentro de su cuarto y se giró hacia él para despedirse. —hasta mañana Sakura-por un momento se olvidó del temor, era la primera vez que él le llamaba por su nombre, siempre le decía pequeña y no era que no le gustaba pero es que parecía que él no se sabía su nombre (lo sé tonto pensamiento, pero así era).

—gracias…- le dio una sonrisa y cerró su puerta, ahora se enfrentaba a su realidad, la ventana que tenía era perfecta, por ahí se veía la hermosa luna que ese día se tenía de rojo, si, como en la película, trató de calmarse pero su objetivo fue turbado por un apagón, **perfecto, ** ¡así era como empezaba la historia!, estaba un tanto paranoica, pff como si eso fuera a pasar, decidió ir a la cama, cerró los ojos pero se sintió observada y en ese momento ya no pudo más- ¡Yukito!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aunque dudaba que pudiera escucharla, afortunadamente para ella el chico se quedó inmóvil antes de tomar el elevador (pensando en las últimas cuatro horas que pasó a su lado), al escuchar su nombre reaccionó y corrió hacia el cuarto de la chica, ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?, cuando abrió la puerta, la chica se tiró sobre el abrazándolo por la cintura, ella temblaba y el solo la sostenía para que no cayera, paso un tiempo razonable antes de que él le levantara la mirada.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Sakura?-ella pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro, lo había asustado por una tontería.

—No es nada, solo me asusté-la miro un rato, tratando de analizar si decía la verdad, pero era obvio, la chica era un libro abierto, era una verdad a medias. —ya es tarde, descansa- se alejó del chico para permitirle marchar.

—Si es así, entonces me voy,-no quería forzarla a que le dijera, dio pasos hacia el elevador antes de detenerse a decir - pero recuerda lo que te dije, yo estoy contigo- se giró completamente para marcharse, sin embargo sus manos fueron atrapadas por una más pequeñas y suaves.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo?- él chico abrió los ojos de inmediato—al menos hasta que yo pueda dormir, por favor-sonrió con ternura, debió de saberlo, ella tenía miedo por la película.

—Está bien pequeña- abrió el cuarto y acerco una silla a la cama, se sentó y esperó que ella se acostará y durmiera, pero estaba muy inquieta que parecía que no dormiría nunca, extendió su mano y sujetó la de ella—descansa Mi pequeña Sakura- sus palabras hicieron que la chica se relajara un poco y definitivamente el tener sujetada la mano de alguien ayudó para que ella conciliara el sueño después de un rato. El solo podía mirarla, la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para darle una excelente imagen de lo que Sakura representaba, era diferente a todas esas chicas que había conocido, ahora lo entendía, ella tenía verdaderos sentimientos y no se acercaba a él para aprovecharse de su inteligencia o dinero, ella era simplemente natural.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Te digo Saku, debe ser una maravilla vivir con ellos, los puedes ver todo el tiempo- aunque me había cansado de decirle que no era así, chiharu insistía en que tenía la mejor suerte del mundo. Obviamente dejé que siga en su mundo, no quise desilusionar a la fan número uno de mis primos los Clow.—han venido por mí, nos vemos mañana.—salió disparada al auto de su novio( si, lo sé es una… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿observadora de hombres guapos?), me quede un rato parada despidiéndola con la mano hasta que desapareció. Nuevamente tenía que volver a casa **sola, **si pues Sr. "No me hables" ya se fue (como si fuera nuevo)

Giré a mi flanco derecho para ir a casa, pero mi paso se detuvo cuando vi a Eriol, estaba a pocos metros de mí, estaba con un chica (muy linda por cierto), él le sonreía de una manera extraña, bueno no podía pasar por su lado, así que ni modo, para no interrumpir debía rodear la esquina, camine unos cuantos pasos hasta que alguien me detuvo del brazo.

—¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?-regrese mi vista a él, su mirada estaba seria, al parecer la pregunta fue lanzada sin un rasgo de broma.

—lo siento, yo… no… quería interrumpir.-me excusé.

—ella no es nada, ni siquiera una amiga, y la verdad es que yo esperaba por ti…-me tomó de la mano, y la llevó a la altura de su corazón.

—eh… ¿me necesitabas para algo?- traté de desplazar mi incomodidad hacia la pregunta, baje la mirada para no verlo sin embargo me tomó delicadamente del mentón para regresar mi vista hacia él.

—Solo quería agradecerte formalmente por haber pasado aquella tarde conmigo.-me sorprendí, yo lo había buscado así que debería ser al revés ¿no? — ¿Quisieras darme el honor de acompañarme esta tarde de nuevo?-

—sí, claro- esa propuesta no la veía venir, de hecho desde aquel día no habíamos cruzado palabra.

—Vamos- me llevó de la mano hasta su auto, todas las miradas están dirigidas hacia nosotros, pero a él parecía impórtale ¡un comino!, me abrió la puerta del auto, las chicas que estaban a mi alrededor me veían con el ceño fruncido, tenía ganas de bajar y gritar: ¡somos **primos!**

—amm… ¿no vamos a tus clases?- pregunté al notar que no íbamos en dirección de aquella escuela.

—No, iremos a divertirnos-¿eso que significaba exactamente?.

—Algo así como ¿un paseo?- pregunté para saber a lo que me atenía.

—más bien como una cita…- **shock **total, **¿Qué?, ¡**abran la puerta, yo me bajo aquí!, lo mire de reojo, él seguía mirando fijamente al frente, no decía nada pero se veía muy serio. Llegamos a un parque que tenía una lago en medio de este. —¿te parece si damos una vuelta en bote?- asentí, bueno si ya estaba aquí pues ni modo que dijera que no, estamos todas de acuerdo, ¿no?

Me ayudó a subir, él empezó a remar para alejarnos de la orilla, el parque era muy bello, había arboles por doquier, flores de todos los colores adornaban el lugar.

—debes venir mucho por aquí- le dije con una sonrisa y el me regreso otra, que pareció demasiado encantadora, supongo que debieron ser los rayos del sol que en ese momento parecieron darle un gran realce a su mirada.

—Para serte sincero es la primera vez que estoy aquí, no encontraba un lugar realmente bueno para ti- ladee mi rostro—es por eso que me tarde un poco en agradecerte-

—no tenías nada que agradecer-

—Claro que sí, eres lo que he estado esperando- **¡alto!, **esa frase ¿significaba lo que creía?, no, no Sakura claro que** no.**

—creo que me estoy mareando- murmuré para mí, pero llegó a sus oídos y rápidamente remo a la orilla, el bajo primero y cuando estaba a punto de levantarme, él no lo permitió, me saco del bote cargada en brazos y me llevó a la sobra de un árbol.

—¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó al momento que tomó mi mano (**incomodo**) su rostro me mostraba lo preocupado que estaba, pero yo solo quería un minuto sola.

—sí, no te preocupes-

—Entonces voy por una soda, espérame aquí- como si pudiera huir, básicamente no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Debo decir que amé ese tiempo a solas, ese parque definitivamente era un lugar ideal para reflexionar. Cerré los ojos por un rato, hasta que escuche algunos pasos acercándose.

—ya estas mejor?-

—si…- se sentó a mi lado, bebimos nuestras sodas sin decir nada, luego la puesta de sol apareció ante nosotros, fue cuando una flor se interpuso ante mi vista.

—La he comprado para ti- recibí la flor amarilla que me ofrecía.

—Muchas gracias- el volvió a tomar mi mano, siguió viendo al frente, ahh creo que debo acostúmbrame a ese tipo de incomodad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entro al salón, observó que chiharu está dando vueltas por todo el salón, diciendo cosas que no entendía, pero se notaba que estaba enojada.

—Buenos días-

—Tú debes de saber-se había girado a mí, como un loca desquiciada.

—¿Qué debo saber?-

—pues que más, sobre Eriol Clow-

—No te entiendo, además ya te dije que casi no hablamos y-

—ahh, mira es que mis contactos me dijeron que estuvo preguntando a sus amigos sobre un buen lugar para tener una cita- quede totalmente pálida, recordé la palabra— pero eso no es todo Sakura-

—¿ha no?- su frase me dio la esperanza de que no estuviera hablando de mí.

—Lo peor es que lo vieron comprando ¡una acasia amarilla!- chiharu grito tan fuerte que todos los presentes volvieron su vista a nosotros, si, incluso "Sr. No me hables" tenía la vista fija en nosotros.— ¿sabes qué significa?-negué con la cabeza— ¡es flor significa amor secreto! —sakura, ¿sakura?-había quedado ** petrificada- ¿**sakura, me estas escuchando?, ¡sakura!- reaccione por el grito, pero solo vi como chiharu me miraba inspeccionándome y después dijo— como odio a esa chica- **perfecto**, ahora mi amiga me odia, será mejor que le diga cuando este más calmada.

Posiblemente chiharu este exagerando, digo Eriol solo quería agradecerme por acompañarlo ese día y el significado de esa flor debía ser una **coincidencia.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pov normal.

El castaño se levantó como todos los días, se alisto para irse y salió de la casa con la chica detrás de él, era cansado que ella tuviera que seguirlo todas las mañanas.

Cuando estaban a punto de abandonar la casa, su hermano Eriol la llamó, la oji-verde sonrió, Shaoran al notar las intenciones se marchó, sin embargo a los pocos minutos escucho como alguien le gritaba.

—¡Espérame!-era ella, no se detuvo pero si enlenteció su paso para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo, Sakura no dijo nada cuando llego, sonrió, tal vez el tuviera la culpa de que esos recorridos fueran tan silenciosos, después de todo el primer día de clase dejo muy claro que no quería escuchar ni una sola palabra. Y es que la chica había resultado muy parlanchina, miró al frente y se preguntó: ¿estaría actuando demasiado duro con ella?, exhaló cansado, la miro de reojo y ella miraba hacia el suelo, allí tenía la repuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Qué quería ese Eriol?-se atrevió a preguntar sin mirarla, ella estaba más que sorprendida, él se dignó a hablarle, muajaja

—No creo que te interese- bueno, era su pequeña venganza por los meses enteros que paso sin hablarla, vio como Shaoran en un movimiento brusco la miró con una rostro asesino.

—Tienes razón- el chico adelanto sus pasos, allí iba otra vez, ¡la iba a dejar!, si, debía aceptarlo fue infantil, pero aún estaba a tiempo de remediar su error.

—¡Espera!- él no se detuvo y tampoco caminó lento, —¡él quería llevarme en su auto, pero no acepte porque tu no podías venir con nosotros!-shaoran detuvo su paso de golpe, ¿lo había hecho por él?, Sakura lo alcanzó y se puso a la par— él dijo que no podía llevarte por órdenes de tu madre, yo no podía dejar que fueras solo, después de todo tu siempre me acompañas y…-

—no te lo agradeceré-

—No es necesario, ya estamos a mano, ¿de acuerdo?- Shaoran alzó una ceja— ya sabes… por lo del roseador…-sonrió nerviosamente

—no me lo recuerdes-

— ¿Sabías que eres muy popular con las chicas?- preguntó de la nada, al recordar como desde el primer día sus compañeras la perseguían para preguntarle cosas del castaño.

— ¿a qué viene eso?- ella encogió los hombros y siguió su camino dejando un poco atrás al castaño, por primera vez la veía alejarse, pero ella regreso sus pasos y le sonrió abiertamente diciendo:

—me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, después de todo somos primos, ¿no?- Shaoran quedo un poco sorprendidos, ¿podría suceder eso?.

—Tal vez algún día de estos será, Saku- pasó por su lado para entrar a la escuela, la chica mantenía la sonrisa, pues después de todo era un avance que él la llamara así.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Muero de hambre- se escuchó una voz que provenía de la sala, la castaña que estaba cerca se fue acercando hasta descubrir a Yue sentado en el sillón, tenía la cara tapada por el brazo, vestía una camisa de manga larga, por lo que podría decir que acababa de llegar del trabajo.

—hola Yue, ¿voy a cenar quieres acompañarme? – le dijo amablemente, él se recompuso y camino hacia ella, mientras desajustaba la corbata que llevaba puesta.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que diré que si?-¿era una pregunta capciosa?, ¿o qué?, él dijo…

ahora que lo recordaba Yue había sido poco amigable con ella el primer día, esperaba la respuesta de la chica, esperaba su nerviosismo, pero jamás pensó que ella fuera a decirle algo como eso.

—Si no quieres haya tu- giro para regresar al comedor, Sakura se había molestado ¡ella intento ser amable!, este chico le saca de sus casillas.

—Cenaré contigo- escuchó al poco tiempo, rápidamente fue a la cocina y preparo todo para dos personas (si, su molestia paso rápido, ¿no?), ambos se sentaron, ninguno se miraba ni decía nada, hasta que ella decidió romper el hielo.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo?-Yue alzo sus ojos para verla, ¿ahora que esperaba?, ¿Qué le respondiera?. Sakura seguía con la mirada puesta en él, parecía retarle.

—no creo que realmente te interese, pero estuvo bastante bien- seguía ese rastro de hostilidad en él, bueno Yukito le advirtió que él era así, ella se levantó y recogió los platos, para llevarlos a la cocina.

—Me interesa, de lo contrario no te preguntaría, ¿no crees?- Yue notó que volvía a contestarle de esa forma, una forma en la que nunca antes le había contestado, básicamente la chica le estaba respondiendo de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía.

Se levantó de su asiento y la siguió, para cuando la chica volteo, él ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, atrapada entre la meseta de la cocina y él, solo pudo hacerle frente.

— ¿Por qué te interesa?- apoyo sus manos sobre la meseta y se acercó un poco más para intimidarla.

— ¿Por qué no habría de interesarme?- ambos estaban en un duelo de miradas, hasta que Yue sonrió ladinamente.

— ¿Estás diciendo que te intereso?-sus ojo verdes vacilaban un poco, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?, se fue acercando a ella, estaba a punto de besarla, ella lo sabía.

—Por supuesto, eres mi **primo-** eso fue un golpe bajo a sus intenciones, se separó de ella.

—Me iré a dormir-¿desde cuándo daba una excusa para marcharse?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Salió de la casa, era ya bastante tarde, no había podido dormir, todo por culpa de Yue, bueno ella tenía la culpa por andar pensando en cosa que no tienen razón de ser, tal vez a eso se refería yukito cuando decidió callar.

Salió al jardín de la gran casa, se sentó para tomar un poco de aire, estuvo un rato intentando relajarse. Escuchó un sonido muy parecido a un silbido, su curiosidad apareció y fue siguiendo la música, caminó hasta lo más alejado del jardín, donde se encontró con una fuente, el agua caía, pero a pesar de eso la música se escuchaba claramente, se acercó un poco más hasta poder dar con el responsable, sentado a un lado de la fuente estaba Yamasaki, tocaba una flauta larga de plata, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su cabello negro ondeaba por el aire, ella se quedó estática viéndolo tocar, él parecía estar en otro mundo.

— ¿No has podido dormir?-preguntó ella cuando la música cedió, el abrió los ojos lentamente, debía decirlo, esperaba una reacción entusiasta de él, sin embargo solo recibió una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

—No- respuesta corta, vaya algo le pasaba al chico de eso estaba segura, se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Por qué?- Yamasaki suspiro.

— Es porque he estado pensando mucho en ti-una verdad a medias, era cierto que la chica le había robado el aliento desde el primer día que la vio, pero su corazón fue robado exactamente un mes después de que la conoció y todo porque ella había sido amable con él. Un pequeño rubor se formó en las mejillas de Sakura —tu también debes pensar que soy un molestia, ¿no es así?- pero no debía de engañarse, había sentido el rechazo de ella desde el primer día, y como no, si para la chica debía ser nada más que un crio.

—claro que no- dijo ella muy segura, haciendo que él la mirara con sorpresa. — No creo que seas una molestia para nadie- él le dio una sonrisa triste y desvió la mirada al agua que salía de la fuente.

— quisiera creerte…- en verdad quería, pero nadie se lo dijo, él era visto nada mas como el hijo menor de los clow, y al ser el último fue quien creció con más soledad, alejado de sus hermanos con la excusa de que ellos debían de estudiar y no tenían tiempo para él, siempre jugaba, leía, comía, estudiaba y salía solo. A diferencia de sus hermanos el estudió hasta su preparatoria en casa, ¿Por qué?, eso sí que no lo entendía, su madre tenía un instinto de protección hacia él, según decían sus hermanos, pero a pesar de eso, tampoco ella estuvo mucho tiempo con él, de hecho no recuerda mucho de ella. Por la misma razón al entrar a la universidad le fue un tanto complicado relacionarse con sus compañeros, y su personalidad cambio a hacer amable, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas que no fueran él mismo. Y a veces sentía que se excedía en su cordialidad.

—Al menos no lo eres para mí- ella lo tomó de la mano para darle un poco de tiempo. Era tan diferente cuando no actuaba así.

—Perdón-

— ¿Por qué?-

—Por mi actitud infantil-bajo la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

— No te preocupes por eso, pero en verdad quisiera que me mostraras como realmente eres- sus ojos negros la observaron, ahora él le tomó la mano.

—Y yo te pido que por favor… me abras tu corazón.-su mirada era muy tierna, estaba llena de sinceridad y sin ninguna duda.

— ¿Qué es eso?- Sakura recogió un cuaderno, vaya que ese libro le había salvado de ese momento. —¿Puedo abrirlo?-él asintió resignado, no debía presionarla, eso lo había entendió perfectamente.

—claro-

—Es una historia- comenzó a leer, revisó el libro, buscando el nombre del autor- Yamasaki Clow, ¿tú la escribes?- el volvió a asentir- es maravilloso, woo… – la chica siguió hablando, él sonrió, ese era un secreto, y vaya que tenía muchos, pero ahora sentía que podía confiar en alguien, por fin había aparecido en su vida alguien especial…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—si eso es todo, puedes retirarte- Irean, una mujer impotente y astuta, pero con métodos extremistas, aunque siempre eficaces, nadie sabía que era lo que tramaba pero su plan estaba tan bien diseñado que hasta ahora todo había salido como había querido, aun con todo la opocision que sus hijos pusieron, debía aceptar que estaba avanzando más lento de lo que pensaba, pero estaba segura de que al final todo saldría bien.

—Señora, disculpe que me entrometa, pero… ¿no cree que esto provocara una gran pelea entre hermanos?-dijo un chico que vestía traje y lentes obscuros.

—Puede ser, pero esa es una de las razones de este plan… pero ahora que lo mencionas, jugaré otra carta y creo que tengo a la persona perfecta, aunque eso me llevara más tiempo-

Continuara…

¡Hola!, muchas gracias por sus review pues bueno eh decidido continuar la historia, y eso es gracias a ustedes.

Para las que leen mi otro fic "el amor escondido en un juego" tal vez ya deben de haberlo notado pero no está demás decirles, que las personalidades de los chicos no son de todos iguales aquí, asi que por favor, no se confundan , trataré de jugar con sus emociones (con los de los chicos, aclaro), no sé tal vez les de un poco de historia de tras de su personalidad, y si me pregunta con quien se quedara, les diré sinceramente que: no tengo idea, pero ya saben todo depende de la popularidad que tenga cada uno de los chicos jajaja. Espero sus review con ancias, hasta pronto. Atte. Sake more.

maria: alli lo tienes :)

Aomejazminale: gracias, si la continuara, gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo

lucero: jajajajaja, hacer un lado a shaoran, jajaja es buena la idea lo pensare jajaja

mar: creo que esperaras un poco para que lo sepas.

kastlikinomoto: muchas gracias, me encantan leer tus review (; jajaja, gracias , gracias! xoxo

ichigoli: exacto shaoran es un misterio jajaja es para darle emocion :)

lucymaryo: que bueno que te gusto, significa que esto sigue entonces jajaja gracias

lunabs: sabes?, es buena idea, creo que tendre que ingeniarmelas en este, y si Shaoran es un misterio.

Nelly-san: jajajajaja, que te puedo decir, yo amo a Yue, pero tambien amo a eriol asi que no soy una fuente confiable de eso jajaja

Vero: muchas graciasssss!, es bueno saber que lees mis historias, aun mas si me dejas un review quiero llorar, ajajaj

Mikan Sakura: lloro, muchas gracias, tu review me dio muchas ganas de continuarlo, gracias :)

Guest : que bueno que te dio risa, yo amo ese tipo de fic jajaj

camila abreu: muchas gracias por comentarme, mil gracias(creo que ya lo deje) jajaja


	3. Chapter 3

**Prospecto de novia**

**Capitulo III**

Declimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía (por supuesto sin fin de lucro).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Diez de la noche y seguía nuevamente detrás de una computadora, tenía que estudiar y hacer tareas, todo para el día siguiente, uff debía de aprender la lección "nunca dejes todo para el ultimo día", ahhh todo fue culpa de chiharu, si no estuviera todos los días pidiéndole salir, ella no estaría así de atrasada, bien ya ni lamentarse era bueno, estaba días sin dormir solo para poder terminar ese dichosos proyecto atrasado.

Mientras tanto todos los hermanos Clow se encontraban cenando, era extraño, durante los últimos tres días no había rastro de la castaña, no es que no la vieran pero casi nunca la encontraban fuera de su cuarto y cuando la veían parecía estar en otro mundo.

—Me harte- Yamasaki se levantó de la mesa — iré a ver qué sucede- era lógico que fuera, si, pues estaba preocupado por ella, pero en el momento en que daba la vuelta alguien volvió a sentarlo, busco a su **"agresor"** con cara de pocos amigos y si encontró con Yukito.—¿tu?- ¿él lo había detenido?.

—¿No crees que es mejor que este sola?- siguió mirando extrañando a su hermano — sé que les preocupa pero…- ¿hablaba en **plural?**, ¿les preocupaba a todos?, pasó sus vista por todos y cada uno de sus hermanos, Eriol estaba atento a las palabras de Yukito, Yue bebía su café con la cara más seria que haya visto y Shaoran pues él estaba mirando a la puerta que daba a las habitaciones, ¡o por dios!, la chica en verdad les importaba a sus hermanos, **rayos…**— ¿no crees que será muy invasivo que fuéramos a su cuarto para preguntarle?-

—Si ese es el caso, ¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó Eriol, Yukito se llevó la mano en el mentón.

—Pienso que deberíamos dejarlo a manos de Shaoran- el cuello del castaño giro de golpe hasta donde estaba yukito-

—¿Qué?, ni lo sueñen, yo no…- intentó parar la osadía de su hermano.

—Tienes que, eres el que pasa más tiempo con ella- y en ese preciso momento se preguntaba ¡¿Cuál tiempo?!, por dios si estaba más alejado de la castaña que nadie, el único momento que estaban cerca era los minutos que le llevaba llegar a su escuela, y no es que se la pasaran hablando de todo lo que les sucede, es más la única frase que compartían era "¿quieres una chocolate?", por que quien sabe por qué Sakura siempre llevaba chocolates consigo y nuevamente se volvía preguntar **¡¿Cuál tiempo?!. **

—Me niego, no seré parte de eso… no, nunca y es mi última palabra…-

Había escuchado la frase de nunca digan **nunca, **si, pues les tengo un concejo ¡jamás lo hagan!, Shaoran ahora mismo me encontraba caminando rumbo a la mesa de Sakura, ¿Por qué?, quien sabe cómo su madre se había enterado del "acuerdo" (en el que él **jamás** participo) e hicieron un trato, ella prometió devolverle su auto en menos de un mes si lo hacía. Y por supuesto que no iba a dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad. Bueno también estaba la parte de que precisamente hoy Sakura estaba actuando raro, es más le había pedido a Chiharu que la dejara sola, y eso era lo más raro que la chica había hecho desde que llegó a su casa, olvídenlo… si había hecho algo más raro (tirarle agua por ejemplo).

Llego hasta la mesa donde ella estaba sentada, se sentó frente a ella, Sakura levanto la vista y la mantuvo un rato, mientras tanto shaoran jamás dejo de mirar hacia su derecha **Incomodo **vaya que lo era.

—¿Qué sucede Shaoran?- Se atrevió preguntar la castaña.

—Nada, no haz comido nada desde ayer- le dijo dándole un pequeño recipiente con comida. Era cierto, tal vez era por eso que se sentía tan mal.

—Oh por dios, ¿te fijaste?- le dijo con algo de diversión, pero a shaoran eso fue un poco ¿**frustrante?, **mujeres… pensó. —relájate es un juego, gracias lo comeré luego- y después de eso un silencio, los ojos de sakura se movían de un lado al otro, ¿que se supone que pasaba?, estaba segura que era el momento donde el castaño se iba y no lo volvería a ver hasta el día siguiente. — ammm…-

—Cómelo-¿ahora le ordenaba?

—¿Por qué?- quería saber, shaoran le miro seriamente.

—Porque ya lo preparé y por ningún motivo dejare que lo tires en algún bote- sus intimidantes ojos ámbar le aumentaban presión.

—tiene veneno ¿cierto?- Shaoran se golpeó la frente, por qué esta chica no hacia lo que le decía y ya.

—Si no te lo comes, haré que lo hagas- tomó la cuchara y la preparó- abre la boca…- la cara de sakura quedo de un color rosado, sus compañeros miraban la escena incrédulos, ¿shaoran estaba haciendo tal cosa?.

—Dame, yo lo hago…- el chico sonrió victorioso, anotado un poco de presión funcionaba con ella. — esta delicioso-

—Ya lo sabía- dice y se le queda viendo con soberbia, cosa que ella supo identificar muy bien.

—presumido-

—Solo presumo lo que sé- dijo con una sonrisa ladina, esto estaba sospechoso, ¿de cuándo aquí, señor no me hables llegaba de la nada y hacia esto?. Tenía que haber una respuesta lógica.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿por qué estás aquí?, esto es muy raro, tu nunca me hablas, y ahora de la nada vienes, te sientas, intentas hablar conmigo, me traes el almuerzo, ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!- la chica tonta, no era y la actitud poco disimulada de Shaoran era muy evidente.

—te diré la verdad, ¿quiero saber por qué estas todo el día encerrada en tu cuarto?- la castaña se sorprendió un poco pero después lo entendió todo. — ¿sucede algo? O…-

—No tienes que hacerlo-la chica lo había interrumpido bruscamente- puedes decirles a tus hermanos que estoy bien, pero he tenido mucha tarea y no he podido quitarme pendientes. – se levantó de la mesa y se alejó del lugar, dejando a Shaoran un poco confuso, ¿ella se había ofendido?, o sea ¿él tuvo la culpa?, bah no, las chicas eran una bola llena de hormonas que se enojaban por cualquier cosa, ¡por dios!, él había tendió un pequeño detalle y ella no lo aprecio, de nada valió que se levantara temprano para intentar prepárale algo decente, que al final no le saliera tan bien como esperaba (en realidad salió muy mal, tanto que… quien sabe cómo su cabello estaba cubierto de ¡harina!) en fin debía de estar agradecido con su nana que después de semejante desastre le ayudó con el platillo, para que ella después de todo se ofendiera y se fuera, bueno ni modo, tenía la información y eso era lo que contaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El timbre del celular rosa se escucha por toda la sala, nuestra castaña contesta feliz como siempre, pero esta vez responde un poco más jovial de lo habitual, Eriol, el peli-azul se da cuenta de este cambio en su voz, pero decide callárselo y solo observarla desde escasos metros. Ella rápidamente ve la hora y asiente, en seguida va en busca de su pequeño bolso y sale, él no sabe a quién ira a ver pero la deja, después de todo era el primer día de la semana que la veía tan sonriente. Vuelve a su cuarto y realiza todos los pendientes escolares que tiene, cuando termina se dirige al cuarto de ensayo, está lloviendo y hace un poco de frio y se detiene para observar las gotas de lluvia caer pero hay algo que le llama la atención ve a una castaña sentada a la salida del jardín, era ella, Sakura… como es costumbre la observa, pero hay algo que brilla cerca de sus ojos, intenta esclarecer su mirada y se da cuenta que es una lagrima, una que ella intenta regresar con varios pestañeos, pero que por mucho que intenta no logra, esa lagrima traicionera resbala por sus rosadas mejillas, ella se da cuenta que esta se ha escapado y la limpia discretamente para eliminar su rastro, él no sabe que es lo que ha pasado, decide acercase, pero se detiene nuevamente, ¿Qué le diría?, piensa, piensa, realmente se está esforzando en buscar las palabras adecuadas pero por mucho que quisiera no logra acertar, espira cansado, vuelve a ver que ella parpadea, sabe lo que ocurrirá, pero estaba vez no lo piensa, solo actúa… en menos de tres pasos ya está junto a ella, la hace levantar y la abraza mientras, Sakura aun sin saber lo que sucede corresponde y lo inevitable sucede, llora y no es capaz de decir nada, solo espera sacar lo que le afecta.

Ella piensa que hasta hace horas todo era color de rosa, nada podía ser mejor, uno de sus mejores amigos había viajado hasta allí solo para verla, muy emocionada sale de la casa y se dirige al encuentro, todo está muy bien, se cuentan todo lo que ha pasado hasta hora, y le dice que existe una gran posibilidad de se mude a ese lugar, por supuesto ella se alegra, pero él, siempre algo indiscreto toma un tema, uno que comienza a contar pero luego retiene, la castaña lo obliga a continuar y él le dice, le dice que ha Tomoyo ha hablado con él, que le ha dicho cosas que no pensaba que fueran ciertas, básicamente dice que Tomoyo ya no la considera su amiga, que la peli-negra sabe que sakura la quiere mucho pero el sentimiento no es mutuo, ya no hay un Tomoyo-Sakura como era siempre, que en realidad nunca lo hubo, todo eso le ha destrozado el corazón a la castaña, sin embargo opta por reaccionar de la manera más sensata y decir únicamente que han estado un poco incomunicadas, que es normal que lo piense, con estas palabras intenta convencerse y oculta la dura espina que su amigo sin quererlo le ha clavado, después de eso siguen su plática como si el tema nunca fuera tocado, pero ella al regresar a casa, sabe que no es así, recapitula el tiempo y se da cuenta de algunos indicios que apoyan lo que él le dijo, pero si esto era cierto… ¿significaba que no podía tener amigos verdaderos?, porque vamos, tomoyo había estado a su lado por mucho tiempo, tanto que podría considerarla una hermana, pero con esto, solo se demostraba que…¿Qué debía fiarse de las personas que la rodean?, ¿Qué no debía de ser tan despistada? O simplemente que… estaba sola. Por más que intenta reprimir las lágrimas no puede y ahora se encuentra protegida por los brazos y el calor que Eriol le proporcionaba.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se separa de él.

—lo siento- mantiene la mirada baja e intenta recomponerse para no mostrar su vulnerabilidad.

—No tienes nada que sentir, tampoco tienes que explicarme- ella estaba a punto de hablar pero él la interrumpió- y no, no creo que llorar sea tonto- Sakura abre la boca sorprendida por las palabras, ya que era básicamente lo que ella iba a decir- más bien pienso que los ojos son los reflejos de lo que sentimos, pueden reflejar casi todo, pueden reflejar cuando tu ser está feliz, cuando tu mente está preocupada, cuando tu organismo está cansado y hasta cuando tu corazón está llorando y yo Sakura, no he visto ojos más expresivos que los tuyos.-él fue quitando las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que se encontraban retenidos en las orillas de sus ojos. Sonríe con toda la dulzura que ella le puede inspirar.-debes tener frio- se quita el saco, lentamente lo pone en los hombros de ella. La toma de la mano, saca, del saco que ella lleva puesto, un pulso de piedras transparentes. Deponía ponérselo, sin mirarla, mientras decía — quiero que sepas, que cuando te sientas frágil, sola, triste, alegre, enojada, cuando tú quieras puedes tenerme a tu lado ¿de acuerdo?.- ahora sí, elevo el rostro y clavo sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella- este pulso ahora es transparentes, sin color alguno, pero… espero que algún día se torne azul.- Sakura no entendía bien lo que significaba, sonrió para agradecerle la amabilidad.

—gracias, lo cuidaré mucho.- le devolvió la sonrisa, ahora estaba más tranquila y él nuevamente volvía a ver esos ojos destilar felicidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era el día siguiente, no tenía que ir a la escuela pues se encontraba en sábado, salió a los jardines, para caminar un rato, era aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana y la casa aún no despertaba, las flores que veía estaban adornadas por gotas de agua de la lluvia del día anterior, el sol ya se asomaba, básicamente la estaba saludando, sonrió al escuchar un sonido dulce, un sonido que ya reconocía, la música le recordaba el amanecer, se acercó cautelosamente para no interrumpir, Yamasaki estaba tocando "la mañana", se miraba sereno, como si tocar le llenara de paz, la pequeña sonrisa que había formado se convirtió en una tristeza, era algo ridículo, sea como sea, ella siempre había estado rodeada de personas a las que amaba, **siempre…**

Yamasaki, termino la canción, inspiró el aire puro, y fue cuando detecto ese aroma, era indudable que era ella, giro sobre si la encontró algo lejos de él.

— ¡Sakura!- gritó con fuerza para saludarla, ella salió de sus pensamientos y agito la mano, él por su parte corrió hasta llegar a ella. — llevas mucho tiempo allí- le dijo con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba.-

—Solo desde que empezaste aquella canción-

—jajaja, me alegra que solo tú la escucharas…- sí, tal vez era cierta aquella frase que su abuelito siempre le decía… "las personas que han sufrido más son las más alegres", y no tenía mejor prueba que este chico. —¿ Sakura?-

—sí, lo siento, ¿Qué decías?- preguntó sintiéndose un poco mal por no escucharlo.

—Decía que hoy es mi día- ella ladeo la cabeza.

—¿y eso?-

—fácil, hoy serás mía todo el día, iremos a todos los lugares que quieras conocer porque estoy seguro que aún no conoces muchos ¿verdad?- vaya, debía aprender un poco de él, aprender a ser feliz sin importar las situaciones.

—pues…-

—no puedes decir no, haz estado en tu cuarto toda la semana y ya no te veo,- cruzo los brazos insinuando molestia- así que exijo que este día, sea oficialmente el día de Yamasaki- la chica rio, era tan fácil reír cuando estaba cerca de este niño.

—Bueno entonces… ya es oficial-

—¿en serio?- dudo un poco de las palabras de ella, ** ¿en serio?, ¿es en serio?,(** ella asintió)** ¡en serio!.** —wuhoo- gritó lleno de felicidad- espera solo guardo mi instrumento y nos vamos- corrió hasta la casa sin borrar ni un instante la sonrisa que llevaba. — ¡Sakura!- le gritó antes de entrar- ¡no tardo!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—No puedo creer que hicieras esa cara- comentó yamasaki al entrar a a la mansión, rio recordando la cara de susto de la castaña cuando él la llevó a ver "la carrera", si, una carrera que no esperaba que ella ganase, y es que bueno, él tuvo algo de culpa al no prevenirle, y por ende la castaña paso el susto de su vida, corrió lo más rápido que pudo con aquel grito desesperado, pues creía que varios zombis la perseguían, acertaron, era la típica carrera zombi que se organizaban todos los años.

—No te burles, ¡recuerda que también corriste conmigo!- rio la castaña, él chico era lento, por más que intentó no pudo alcanzarla para decir que era un juego, y básicamente fue alcanzado por una decena de zombis que intentaban detenerlo en su intento de rescate a la castaña.

—Tienes razón- ambos rieron al instante. Pero no todos estaban completamente felices en ese cuarto, no. una mirada intensa los asechaba, desde que entraron.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó con molestia.

—nada, shaoran, olvídalo son cosas entre Yamasaki y yo- el castaño apretó los dientes, esto era el colmo, en un principio ella no quería estar cerca de su hermano pequeño y ahora lo prefería antes que a él, pero eso no le molestaba, lo que si le molestaba era que ella se indignara por la cosa más insignificante del mundo, si porque ir de mensajero para conseguir información era algo que **todo el mundo** hacia alguna vez en su vida, no entendía cuál era el **problema** en todo eso. Es más e merecía una recompensa por llevarle su almuerzo, pero en vez de eso la chica lo ignora y cuando le habla lo hace de mala manera, bah no iba a disculparse si quería seguir así, pues haya ella.

—Cierto- se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado y salió.

—Shaoran está molesto- comento Yamasaki, —¿Qué ha pasado?- el castaño no era así, más bien era indiferente ante todo pero el mismo había preguntado y eso era muy raro-

—Nada, ya sabes cómo es tu hermano…- claro, lo sabía y es por eso que no se quedaba tranquilo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La casa está prácticamente vacía, era **domingo( **y ella está muy aburrida en su cuarto haciendo soniditos con su dedos, **patético)** ha terminado con sus deberes, y sale a distraerse, enciende la tv pero no encuentra nada interesante, suspira cansada y de pronto escucha la voz de Yukito, por fin el chico había salido de su cuarto, así que se dirige para poder hablar con alguien, pero lo encuentra vestido con un traje sastre de color gris, el cual había que decirlo le quedaba espectacular.

—Hola, ¿saldrás?-

—hola pequeña, si, hoy tenemos una junta con el corporativo-

—ohh- él se da cuenta de la decepción que manifiesta, saca conclusiones rápidamente e intuye que al chica lo que trata de decirle su pequeña. Se toca la barbilla un momento y luego mira su reloj.

— ¿Te gustaría ir?- bien, no era lo mejor, pero si ella aceptaba tendría un poco más de tiempo para pensar en algo.

—¡si!- dice muy contenta y se avergüenza por la reacción, él solo le sonríe- digo, si no te estorbo…-

—Claro que no- interrumpe rápidamente —vamos nos esperan.

Rápidamente toma una de sus bolsas y lo sigue, el transcurso ella atina solo a ver por la ventana, y él solo puede revisar los documentos que esta por presentar, tiene que reducir todo lo que ha planeado, pero reducir para él significa que tendrá que hacer su mejor presentación para que quedará muy claro y terminar pronto, por eso no habla con ella ahora, porque está planeando lo que dirá.

Llegan a la corporación, él edificio era muy grande y todos los empleados saludan a Yukito, es bastante atenta al conocer a las personas, ve como varias chicas se comportan muy amables delante de él, y él ni siquiera lo nota, llegan a la recepción y él se detiene para informar a la chica.

—Buenos días katsumi-

—Buenos días señor Clow-

—te presento a Sakura Kinomoto, recuérdala ya que tiene permitido venir siempre que ella quiera y no quisiera que le negaran el paso.-la chica asiente

—si señor-

—Mucho gusto- la castaña hace una reverencia.

—El gusto es mía señorita- siguen su paso, pero… la secretaria se preguntaba ¿Quién era realmente?, ¿podría ser la novia del cenizo?, noo, todo su club moriría (si eso fuera cierto), porque lo que no sabían los gemelos es que la empresa estaba **divida** (obviamente por parte de las mujeres) en los que amaban a Yue y las que amaban a Yukito.

Subieron hasta el último piso, Yukito no dejaba de sonreír mientras platicaba con ella y eso era algo que todos los empleados con los que se cruzaba notaban, al final el la dejo en su oficina (la cual casi nunca utilizaba por que trabaja desde casa administrando las otras empresas), ella estuvo un par de horas esperándolo, hasta que esas puertas se abrieron.

—siento haberte hecho esperar mucho- dijo algo preocupado y pensando en lo desconsiderado que fue, pero no pudo hacer mucho, realmente había reducido mucho, porque esas juntas eran interminables, pero afortunadamente logro concretarlas rápidamente.

—no te preocupes, es mejor que estar en casa sola- y era verdad, Yukito tenía muchos libros, tomo algunos de ellos para entrenarse, realmente disfrutó ese tiempo.

—bien, pues es hora de irnos-

—a casa…- suspiro de la misma manera.

—No, iremos a comer, o patinar al nuevo centro de juegos que han abierto, o al cine o al parque a donde tu quieras…-

—al centro de juegos…- **golpe, golpe, golpe,** era ultima parte lo había dicho en broma pero no había manera de decirle a la chica que no ¿o sí?, la miró y vio la sonrisa ilusionada que manifestaba, si, no podía decirle que no.

—Pues vamos- le presto su brazo para salir del lugar, ella lo acepto sonriente y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento. Al llegar al carro se encontraron con Yue, se encontraba respaldado en el carro de su hermano.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?- dijo, ¿no era suficiente verla en casa?.

— la traje conmigo y ahora iremos a dar un paseo- Yue alzó una ceja— ¿pero que pasa?.-

—mi carro se descompuso.-

—Bueno pues tienes dos opciones, o vienes con nosotros o le dices a katsumi que te pida un taxi- excelente estrategia armo el chico de la mirada dorada, cuartada perfecta, él definitivamente no podría decir…

—Voy con ustedes- **voy con ustedes. **

Y así como llegaron a un lugar lleno de jóvenes. Cuando pidió a katsumi información sobre algún centro de juegos se esperó que fueran de videojuegos no juegos deportivos como en el que estaban.

La chica por el contrario estaba muy contenta iba por todos lados para probar los juegos mientras ellos dos la observaban, pero en su caminar se topó con algo, un anuncio que decía

"¡reto habilidades!" leyó de que se trataba, era un juego en el cual probaba todo tipo de habilidades deportivas, y lo mejor era el premio para el primer lugar, ¡pase doble para ver a starW incluyendo pase VIP, la chica no podía estar más emocionada, su grupo favorito, ¡era perfecto!, pero ella no sabía escalar y era la última prueba que pedían en el concurso, bajo la cabeza decepcionada. Los gemelos se dieron cuenta, Yue vio que su hermano realmente pensaba en participar y eso era algo extraño, Yukito no era de esos que participaran en concursos para demostrar sus habilidades, sin embargo debía aceptar que era bueno y fue allí cuando se le ocurrió.

—Realmente quieres ese premio, ¿verdad?- la chica asintió y exhaló con resignación —bueno, qué te parece si hacemos un trato- ella lo miró fijamente — los dos competiremos por ese premio y lo obtendremos para ti, pero a cambio tendrás que tener un cita con el que gane- Sakura abrió la boca ante tal propuesta, Yukito miro a Yue de mala manera, ¿Qué se supone que trataba de hacer?- ¿aceptas o no? te doy tres segundos uno… dos…-

—Acepto- ahora Yukito fue el sorprendido.

—Bien, nos enlistaremos- pasó por un lado de la castaña y se dirigió a anotarse, bien quería ver hasta donde era capaz su hermano, porque era el único que podía contra él y esa propuesta era realmente le daba a su querido hermano un estímulo muy grande.

Así fue como ambos se encontraban en la línea de meta, se habían sacado los sacos y arremangado la camisa, no era la mejor vestimenta para este tipo de juego pero sabían que eso no les estorbaría mucho. El concurso empezó y la primera prueba era atletismo, la pobre castaña se había quedado de **"cuasi-espectadora**" si pues apenas veía un poco, es que todos la cubrían y empujaban a tal grado que no podía ver **¡nada!.**

Los dos gemelos estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo, claro por supuesto que lo haría ya que aparte de toda esta competencia, tenían una competencia propia, entre ellos básicamente. Después de la carrera que por cierto estuvo muy rendida, siguió la de tiro con arco, en la que por supuesto Yue tubo ventaja, luego la prueba de natación (si, con todo y traje), en la que Yukito nivelo la desventaja. Por ultimo vino la última prueba, escalar, una pared de ¡veinte metros!, ni modo, había que hacerlo. Uno por uno llegaban los participantes y era obvio que los gemelos fueron los primeros, era la parte decisiva y ninguno quería perder.

Mientras sakura intentaba ver algo inútilmente.

Psssss, se escuchó, alguien había llegado a la cima, pero para su decepción no fue ninguno de los hermanos Clow, y es que no se fijaron en que momento ese chico rubio los alcanzó y les quitó la victoria.

—Lo sentimos pequeña-

—no se preocupen, está bien- sonrió— hicieron todo lo posible y lo valoro, son realmente amables conmigo-

—¡Sakura!- giró al escuchar su nombre y a lo lejos vio a la persona, pero su reacción no fue solo de alegría no, ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los brazos del chico.

—¿Qué haces aquí?-

—te dije que me mudaría, ¿lo recuerdas?-

—no puede ser, ¿lo hiciste?-

—si- la chica de la alegría lo volvió a abrazar, en ese instante llegaron los hermanos clow y ambos carraspearon para interrumpir.

—lo siento, Kero ellos son Yukito y Yue Clow, con ello vivo, chicos él es mi mejor amigo Kero y desde ahora estará en la ciudad- los hombres estrecharon la mano, sin embargo Kero sintió por parte de ambos la fuerza de ellos, lo que hacía intuir que no estaba muy contentos con su llegada. —bueno, ¿pero por qué no fuiste conmigo hoy mismo?, ¿en cambio viniste aquí solo?-

—pues apenas llegue, y me enteré de esto y vine, para conseguir esto para ti- le mostró dos pases, mismo que les había ganado limpiamente a los Clow, la chica por tercera vez lo abrazó, los hermanos lo miraron con molestia, él se había robado el premio y también la oportunidad de salir con la chica (en forma de cita, claro), no, no les gustaba como él chico le abrazaba, ni como la miraba, ni como le sonreía, ni nada, él les daba mala espina y tenían la impresión de que su llegada pondrá de cabeza su vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

la canción es La mañana de grieg, por si quieren oírla jajaja

bueno hablando del cap, ¿que le pareció?, ahhh si, por supuesto perdón por el retraso :), no sé ya saben que quiero a Eriol jajajajaja :)

Pochan: gracias por comentar, si sé que es difícil pero bueno me conformo con eriol por ahora jajajaja

aomejazminale: que te puedo decir, yo también los amooo T-T, BIEN espero te ayude a elegir este cap :)

lorete love.s: mmuchas gracias por tu comentario, y estoy de tu lado eriol 3 y también me gusta tu idea :)

LAU SS:sii, otro punto para eriol (suspiros) lo amo :)

cerezOo chan-Li= hola chica!, jjaja muchas gracias por comentar, vaya te pones intensa al analizar a mis chicos jajajaja ntc. me encanta que lo hagas ajajajajaja bueno Yue es un poco dificil :) pero veremos como avanza

camila abreu: Yue, tambien lo quiero T-T, si soy una niña cambiente jajajajaja XD

Nelly-san: BUENO que no se enteré a merica entonces jajajajaja, si shaoran es algo obstinado? jajajajaja, muchas gracias por escribir :)

lunabs: por supuesto que el "ser primos" dará mucho trabajo pero asi fue pensado asi que alli vamos, gracias amiguis :)saludos y un abrazo muuuuuy fuerte :)

SakuraKikyou: jajajaja siento tardarme con mis historias :/ pero ya vooy, muchas gracias por tu comentario :) tambien prefiero a ERIOL

mar: yamasaki suele ser asi, lo quiero :) no mucho pero siiiiii 3 pero lo puedo cambiar jajajajajaja:)

se despide sake more :)


End file.
